The Chinese invention patent Application No. 200880121664.6 discloses a cleaning appliance, which comprises a substrate provided with a rotatable brush roller, a dirt container, a liquid container for receiving a cleaning solution, and a device for receiving contaminated cleaning solution, wherein the device is formed by sponge; the cleaning appliance comprises a handle portion; and the liquid container is disposed on the handle portion.
The traditional floor cleaning appliance cannot clean the floor at once; a great deal of dust is retained or dust is pushed towards one side to form a plurality of dust lines; or the cleaning process is repeated or a cleaning cloth cushion is washed for a plurality of times; or two or more than two appliances are used for cleaning. Therefore, the floor cleaning appliance is extremely inconvenient in the process of floor cleaning, is time-consuming and labor-consuming, and cannot completely clean up dust, particulate waste or flocks.